openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Please use 'the forum' for reporting bugs in the game. '' Do '''NOT' use the "Report a problem" area for this! = Welcome to OpenArena = OpenArena is a free ([[wikipedia:Free software movement|as in freedom]]) network enabled multiplayer first person shooter based on the ioquake3 fork of the id tech 3 engine. It aims to be a free software clone of Quake III Arena, retaining it's gameplay while replacing the propietary content with brand new free (as in freedom, again) content. It features many gametypes including the traditional deathmatch and sports a varied cast of characters. Due to violent and occasional racy content, it's unsuitable for children under the age of 17. Current version: OpenArena Links * Official Website * News * Download ** BitTorrent ** Mirrors * The Forum Information for Players * Installation * FAQ / Troubleshooting * OpenArena Gamer's Manual, a good place to start if you are new to the game, or if you want to learn something more * OpenArena Tutorials (thedimi.net) * Release history * Changelog * Wikipedia article about OpenArena * Server setup and listings * Videos from OA * Gametypes * Characters * Maps * Mods * ModCompat, compatibility with non OpenArena-specific Mods * Tweaking OA * Tweak#Tweaking online gaming parameters * OpenArena Clan Roster Community * The official OpenArena forums * OpenArena Developer Blog * Protopage about OA * Blackwood's OpenArena Gaming Community * Official Twitter * OpenArena.TuxFamily.Org, a community for french speakers * OpenArena Argentina, a community for argentinean players * OpenArena Italian Portal, a community for italian speakers. They suffered domain squatting in november 2011, so at the moment their forum available at this address * [http://steamcommunity.com/groups/openarena OpenArena Group on Steam] IRC * irc.anynet.org/#openarena Link * Javascript * CGI Client Development Read this first * DeveloperFAQ * Suggested good practices as art direction is important and shared agreement on licensing is the way to go for free software * What we can't do * Roadmap Asset-wise * Mapping resources & tutorials - Including: how to map, configure GTKRadiant under SOs, advanced mapping tutos and more. * Graphics resources & tutorials * List of missing sounds * List of missing textures * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * Music proposals for OA * Character ideas * Artwork related with the game - Promote OpenArena, place a banner on your site! Coding-wise & other stuff * Coding resources & tutorials * Suggestions for OpenArena * List of known bugs * pak0.pk3 - Files * OAX - OpenArena eXpanded (gamecode -game logic- beta versions available to test as a mod) * OpenArena Expanded on googlecode - Update list (gamecode running change log) * IffyContent * Subversion * OpenArena SVN * WebSVN Repository Subversion - OpenArena (track changes, file by file, revision by revision) * OpenArena sources: 0.8.5 Gamecode, 0.8.5 Engine (corresponding to these binaries). More engine versions here (including unstable test versions; it's advisable to refer to the forums.). Other Stuff * OA on Debian * Other FOSS Shooters * Some reviews of OpenArena * * * * WikiWorks - Also this Wiki site needs work! Here you can request a missing page or can see how you can help expanding the site, creating or fixing a page needed by someone else! It contains some tips about how to work in this wiki, too. Category:Browse Category:Development